


Black Ice

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Car Accidents, Concussions, Eventual Smut, Hurt Jensen, M/M, Porn With Plot, Worried Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared returned from a promo trip, Jensen wanted to pick him up. But he didn't throw the weather into the equation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ice

Jensen glanced at his watch. It was only half an hour to the airport and Jared's flight was scheduled to touch down an hour from now. But Jensen liked to be there sooner and weather conditions were forecasted to become tricky, so he decided to take the pressure of being on time off himself by leaving early. Only problem was, the obvious route would be full of traffic... rush hours sucked.

  
Jensen had talked to Clif on the phone earlier, letting the man know he needn't bother to fetch his friend because he'd do it himself. Surprise. Truth was, he missed his moose. Jensen smiled to himself at the thought and pulled the front door closed behind him. It was quite dark despite it only being early afternoon, curtesy to the thick clouds spraying the ground with mist-like water.

  
Quickening his step, Jensen was glad when he was seated in the SUV and started the engine. It wasn't the low rumble of the Impala Dean was driving, but the engine's purring sounded just as sweet. Placing his phone in the holder after he tossed his jacket on the back seat, he pulled out of the drive way and headed north. His intended route would take him ten minutes longer on a clear day than the highway, but today it might actually be quicker.

  
The street was glistening wet, almost sparkling and the edges of the road sported the white remnants of the thin sprinkle of last night's first snow. There was no denying it, fall was in full blast heading to a Vancouver winter.

  
The road was quiet. Jensen had hardly seen another car on the remote rural detour he'd selected. Just as well, the less traffic, the less hazard. He was making good time, but he frowned when the rain picked up, merging into a steady drizzle.

  
A car passed by in the opposite direction, headlights on, reminding Jensen that being visible was vital. He followed suit and switched his lights on as well, especially as he was now headed to a wooded area. Large pine trees rose on either side of the road, as if giving a safe guard to the silvery vehicle.

  
A low beeping pulled Jensen's attention to the dash. Temperatures were dropping below 37F, the warning about possible freeze-over flashing out as well. Jensen gripped the wheel a bit tighter, relocating his focus on the road. He'd just passed a slight hill and the street now began sloping down, so Jensen relaxed the foot on the gas and used the car's momentum to keep the speed.

  
Approaching a slight bend to the right, Jensen noticed the needle climbing and decided to slow down gently. The moment his foot tapped the brake however, the heavy SUV began spinning. Startled, Jensen applied more pressure, but there was no reaction from the car at all.

  
Black ice, was the thought that pierced Jensen's mind. The wipers were furiously keeping the windshield clean as Jensen tried to counter steer the car out of its spin, but the thin ice sheet on the asphalt had build quickly and effectively and the efforts Jensen put into controlling the car remained fruitless.

  
Instead of taking the gentle bend in stride the car kept spinning and finally left the embankment, barreling side on into a dip. Jensen looked out of the driver side window, jaw clenched tight, same as his hands which were tightened around the wheel with vise like strength.

  
"Fuck," he exclaimed as he saw the broad stem of a twenty foot pine tree lining up with his window. The next moment a mighty crunch disrupted the stillness of the abandonned road as the SUV heavily collided with the pine, splitting off branches and pieces of bark. The engine roared on for a brief moment and then died, cloathing the scene into eerie silence.

  
*******

  
With a frown Jared checked the watch on his wrist. He had exited the arrival hall a good ten minutes ago, keeping an eye open for Clif, who to date had never been late picking him up. The hall was getting empty and Jared pulled his beanie further down, and for good measure slung the hood of his jacket over his head, too, while burying his chin in the scarf wrapped around his neck. Finding a dark corner, he pulled out his phone.

  
"Clif?" Jared asked when someone picked up after a few rings. "Where are you, man? My flight came in like fifteen minutes ago and I'm standing here like an abandonned puppy." Jared was unable to keep an annoyed vibe out of his tone.

  
"I'm not fetching you, Jared," Clif replied, sounding puzzled. "Jensen called in earlier saying he'd pick you up. Knowing him he left way ahead of time, so he should be there despite traffic being a bitch."

  
Jared squinted as he looked around, scanning the remaining people for the familiar features of his friend.

"No can do, Clif. He's not here. He hasn't called either. I'm gonna try him."

  
Ending the call, Jared let his gaze shift across the hall once more and then he pressed the number one on his speed dial. Nervously he listened as the phone dialed and then rang once, twice, thrice. He knew after ten rings it would switch to mailbox.

  
* _Yeah, you're calling but I can't pick up so, good news after the beep, bad news after hanging up_.*

  
"Damn it," Jared muttered, waiting for the beep. "Jen, where are you? Clif said you're picking me up but, dude, you're late. I'll try you again."

A dreadful feeling crept up in the tall man. He knew Jensen would never set him up like that and leave him to worry. Sure, he liked to put in a prank or two, but this just didn't feel that way.

  
After trying again with the same result, Jared disconnected as soon as Jensen's recording kicked in and rang Clif once more.

  
"He still not there?" Jared heard instead of a hello.

  
"No. Clif, I tried his phone, twice. He's not picking up. What if he's had an accident? I mean, conditions are bad, damn..." Jared felt a panic threatening to build in the pits of his stomach.

  
"Relax, big guy," Clif tried to calm Jared, but he also was experiencing a feeling of dread. "I checked traffic news. It's heavy, but there are no reports about accidents. Maybe he's got no reception."

  
"I hope," Jared mumbled. "I'm gonna try him one more time."

  
*******

  
An annoying sound worked its way into Jensen's conscious, almost as annoying as the alarm on his phone.

  
"Leave m'lone," he mumbled, struggling to lift eyelids heavy as lead. Luckily after a short while, the offending sound stopped. Jensen was drifting between sleep and awareness, trying to figure out why he was so tired and why his bed wasn't more comfortable.

Opening his eyes was too much of an effort, so he took a deep breath and ended up in a coughing fit that was so painful it jolted him right into wakefulness.

  
Eyes wide open, Jensen grimaced at the pain and groaned. His head hurt like someone was beating it with a hammer in rhythm to his rapidly beating heart. The left side of his ribs was feeling like a football team had used him for target while practising tackles and his left foot complained as much as it had done when an angry horse had trampled it when he was a teenager.

  
As Jensen was trying to take in his surroundings, the angry ringing of his phone pierced the silence. Lazily, Jensen patted down his jeans, but he couldn't locate the phone to tell the caller to stick it where the sun don't shine. The ringing stopped and Jensen pried his eyes open again. His head was still throbbing and he squinted to clear his eyesight.

  
A wet trickle of whatever kept flooding his left eye and Jensen lifted his arm to wipe at it. It was dark and he could only make out that whatever he was wiping at was dark, too. What on earth had happened? He'd wanted to fetch Jared...

  
"Jare...," Jensen moaned as everything came back to him. The rain, the street, the trees... "Bl'ck ice," he mumbled.

He shifted in the seat but immediately abandonned the movement when his left side from his head right down to his foot screamed in protest.

  
Jensen peeled open his eyes and tried to take stock in the dim light. Rain was still pelting down on the windshield, starting to freeze over on the cold glass. It sounded like tiny needles hitting the screen as the raindrops slowly started to turn into hardened snowflakes. There were pieces of glass all over his lap, mingled with bits of bark.

  
An icy wind blew in through the smashed window, sending shivers through Jensen's body. Turning his face to the right, Jensen noticed he couldn't see the road as he was in a bit of a ditch. The ringing of his phone jolted his drooping eyelids wide open. Where was it? He tried his pocket again. Empty. Oh yes, he had placed it in the holder. Dragging his eyes up he found the holder was empty. The ringing came somewhere from below him. The crash must have jostled the phone loose and it fell.

  
Trying to look at his feet, Jensen couldn't make out the phone itself but he noticed the weak light it gave off while ringing. He bent down in an attempt to grab it and call for help, but as his right hand went below his knee, an intense pain engulfed his left side once more. Black dots were dancing in front of his eyes and the car started spinning again. Why it would be spinning was beyond Jensen. Or was it just his head? Resting it on the steering wheel, he didn't have time to think about it when everything turned black around him.

  
*******

  
Jared was pacing the drop and kiss zone where Clif said he'd pick him up. He knew conditions were still bad, but he was itching to go look for the man he loved. He had lost track of how often he'd tried to ring Jensen, always with the same result, clicking it off as soon as the recording set in.

  
His mind came up with a dozen horrible explanations as to why he wasn't answering his phone and Jared was wracking his brain to figure out what he could do to locate Jensen. To at least know where he was. He stopped dead in his tracks and then huffed out and anguished chuckle. How had Dean found Sam when he was possessed by the demon Meg?

  
"Please have your GPS on," Jared mumbled as a black car came to stop next to him with squealing brakes. Looking up, Jared noticed Clif wasn't alone. In the back seat there were Rob and Rich. Jared folded his long figure into the shotgun seat.

  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Jared asked, going mechanically through the motion of fastening his seatbelt while Clif stuffed his overnight bag in the boot. He was hardly lifting his nose from his phone.

  
"Caught Clif as he was about to leave so we jumped in. I tried phoning Jensen but it's just ringing. I swear, I know his cheesy recording by heart now," Rich explained, trying to add a light vibe into the tense atmosphere. Clif returned to his spot and they drove off.

  
"What are you doing," Rob asked, keeping his eyes on Jared, whose were glued to his screen.

  
"Pulling a Dean," Jared explained distractedly.  
Rob and Rich looked at each other, then at Clif who just shrugged.

"Meaning?" Rob pressed on. Jared looked up.

  
"I'm tracking his GPS... you know, like Dean did when Sam was possessed? If he's got it switched on we should know in a moment where he is."

A beep returned Jared's attention back to his phone. He squinted, staring at the map on his screen with a blinking green dot seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Using his thumb and index finger, Jared enlarged the map and finally could make out roads and stuff.

  
"Shit," he swore, not lifting his eyes. "He took the detour."

  
"The detour?" Rich asked.

  
"The alternate route through the forest, probably to avoid the traffic," Clif explained, changing lanes to get them headed in the right direction. "Where's he headed?"

  
"He isn't," Jared mumbled. "He's stationary. As far as I can see he's been stationary for about an hour."

  
"Jensen stationary is never good," Clif mumbled. "Roundabout where?"

  
"From this side approaching behind the old railway bridge," Jared provided, his left leg bouncing nervously up and down.

  
"I'll try him again," Rich offered and put his phone on speaker. It was deadly quiet in the car, but for the tinny ringing of the phone. When the recorded message kicked in, Rich disconnected.

  
"How long till we get there?" Rob broke the silence. Clif shrugged.

  
"In these conditions, about ten minutes," he estimated. Rob nodded and glanced at Jared with concern. Snowflakes were sailing past the windows and Rob was glad he'd put on his heavy duty boots.

  
*******

  
A seemingly incessant ringing in his ears cleared out the fog in Jensen's brain. He opened his eyes, immediately aware of the freezing cold. His jacket was out of reach on the back seat and he shivered. That's when he became aware of the pain in his head, side and foot.

  
With an effort, Jensen lifted his head off the steering wheel, letting it roll back against the head rest. A white hot pain exploded in his ribs and head and he moaned. Breathing was incredibly painful and he forced himself to open his eyes and investigate. The car's door was dented badly, which would explain the aching ribs. At least his head was working a bit better and not throbbing quite as bad.

  
His phone started ringing again. Carefully, Jensen moved to disengage the seat belt. Maybe then he could somehow get hold of the phone. Experimentally he moved his right foot and his pulse sped up in a mix of excitement and pain as it knocked against the rectangular shape of the ringing phone. Another push with the foot meant he could even see the cracked screen on the floor.

  
Taking a careful breath, Jensen slowly leaned to his right and stretched out his long fingers. His ribs protested the movement and his head started throbbing harder again, but Jensen was determined. With a pain filled groan he edged closer to his right and managed to wrap his icy fingers around his lifeline.

  
Jensen sat up, panting, willing down the nauseous feeling in his stomach when his head started spinning again. He closed his eyes, leaning back, and just concentrated on breathing for a moment. The phone had stopped ringing. When it picked up again only a heartbeat later, Jensen forced himself to act. He planted the phone on his thigh and swiped his thumb across the green receiver button.

  
"Jensen?" A tinny voice which wasn't Jared's sounded from his phone. Before he had the chance to reply however, he heard Jared's voice floating in from somewhere close to the caller.

  
"Jensen? What happened? You ok, man?"

Even through the muffled connection Jensen could hear the concern coloring Jared's voice. He smiled weakly. Everything would be ok.

  
"J'ed," he replied, wondering why he was having a hard time to form the word. "H'ts."

  
"What hurts, Jen?" Jared's voice asked.

Jensen's leg twitched against the cold and the phone started sliding off his thigh. He reached out to stop its descent but the fast movement jolted his ribs. The phone dropped to the floor between his feet. He cussed and squeezed his eyes shut against the frustration and the pain.

  
"Jensen?" Jared's voice was muffled. Jensen wanted to reply, wanted to retrieve the phone and talk to Jared, but his head was spinning more and more and the blood rushing in his head was drowning out Jared's frantic calling until all noise and feeling ceased.

  
*******

  
"Jensen!!" Jared had grabbed the phone from Rich's grasp. He'd been elated and terrified at the same time when he heard Jensen's pain wracked voice, which then quickly turned into fear when he got no reply.

  
"Hurry up, Clif," he urged the driver on. But the car slowed down. "Clif?"

  
"Roadblock," Clif replied, nodding towards the police car standing across the street. He slowed his car to a full stop and lowered the window.

  
"Sorry, Sir, but you're going to have to turn around," the approaching officer informed them. "This road is closed."

  
"But we have to go through," Jared shouted from the passenger side. "Our friend is there and I think he had an accident."

  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but we can't let any vehicles through. The road's icy, you wouldn't get far."  
Jared opened the passenger side door and stomped out, past the perplexed officers, leaving Rob, Rich and Clif to scramble after him.

  
"Jared, wait up," Rob called and jogged the few steps to fall in stride with the long legged pace Jared set.

  
"He can't be far," Jared said, eyes glued once again on his phone, where the blinking green dot indicated Jensen was about half a mile behind the railway bridge. "Look, Rob, there's the bridge." He pointed at the reilings that emerged from the grey and white mess of snow flying through the air.

  
*******

  
Jared and Rob were making their way across the bridge as fast as they could. The thin layer of snow was covering the surface and both Jared and Rob nearly slipped several times. Rich and Clif were a bit behind, as Clif had still pulled the car onto the curb before following.

  
Jared kept glancing at the green dot they were seeking out in the flurry of flakes and wind. It was still only after five in the afternoon, but visibility was very restricted. The further they left the bridge behind, the slippier it got. As Jared scanned the sugar coated surroundings for a sign of Jensen's silver SUV, he felt his feet losing traction and he struggled to keep his footing to avoid hitting the ground.

  
"Whoa," Rob shrieked as he was less lucky than Jared and landed on his ass on the freezing ground. "Ouch."

  
"You okay?" Jared asked, holding a hand out to help his friend up.

  
"Yeah, just hurt my pride," Rob replied. "Hate to say it, Jared, but if it was this slippery when Jensen was driving, it's no surprise he crashed."

  
"Shit, Rob, don't say crash. Crash sounds bad," Jared gulped.

  
"You have to be realistic, Jare," Rob continued. "I mean, you heard how he sounded."

  
"Yeah, but still." Jared scanned the right side of the street, frowning when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "He has to be here somewhere," he mumbled.

  
"Jared?" Rob called, pointing ahead. "Look at that tree there. The only one to be leaning a bit to the side."

  
Rob hadn't even finished talking when Jared was already sliding his way to the pointed out area. Reaching the edge of the embankment, Jared found it was sloping into a ditch, and at the bottom of said ditch...

  
"He's here," Jared shouted, adrenalin flooding his system. Not paying heed to the ground conditions he took a step forward and found himself sliding right at the SUV, with no means to stop. Stretching out his arms, he braced himself against the passenger side door. When he looked inside of the swaying vehicle he saw Jensen slumped in his seat, his head rolling bonelessly from side to side a few times due to the impact of Jared.

  
"JENSEN!" Jared screamed and fumbled to open the passenger side door. When his cold fingers had finally succeeded, he pulled it open and slid inside. There, he froze, taking in the picture before him. Jensen's head was now leaning against the headrest and the stem of the pine tree he had crashed into. Shards of glass were everywhere, on Jensen, on the seat, on the floor, even in Jensen's spiky hair.

  
"Jared?" Rob called from above and when Jared looked up he saw Clif and Rich had caught up to them. "How does it look?"

  
"I don't know, man," Jared replied hoarsly. "He's breathing, but he's out cold. From what I can see he probably smashed the window with his head, or the tree did, or both, not sure. His foot looks stuck and he's freezing. It's icy in here." Jared knew he was babbling, but he needed to do it to make sure he didn't go into full panic mode.

  
"I'm coming down," Rich said and a few moments later Jared felt a warm hand squeezing his shoulder. "Clif is calling an ambulance."

  
Jared snorted humorlessly. "Hope they got spikes."

  
Rich walked around the wreck but the tree was effectively blocking his access to Jensen. Whereas the passenger side hadn't looked that bad, the driver side told a different story. Rich made his way back to Jared.

  
"They are trying to get a unit out here," Clif shouted from above. "They'll keep me updated on the progress."

  
Jared was stripping off his jacket and scarf, draping the items over Jensen in an attempt to provide some warmth. Carefully he let his fingers slide across Jensen's cheek, feeling the cold skin and the stubble. His gaze rested on the slight but steady rise and fall of Jensen's chest.

  
"Jar'd?"

  
The whispered word made him look up and his hazel eyes found half lidded green ones staring back at him.

  
"Hey," Jared smiled broadly. "Hey, man, how are you feeling?" His big hand now rested lightly on Jensen's chest, rubbing comfortingly across it.

  
"Hurts," Jensen repeated his earlier words.

  
"I'm sure it does," replied Jared. "Help is on the way."

  
"S'rry," Jensen whispered.

  
"What are you sorry for?"

  
"Cr'shin' th' car," was the slurred reply. Jared carressed Jensen's hair, picking glass out of it.

  
"Don't worry, main thing is that you'll be okay. It's not like you crashed the Impala, ya know," Jared mumbled, getting a weak snort for his effort.

  
"Cold," Jensen complained and Jared carefully pulled him closer.

  
"It'll be alright. They're coming. You'll be fine." Jared pressed a kiss on Jensen's forehead. Looking up he saw Rich watching the scene intently and behind Rich, the give-away red and blue flashes of the ambulance illuminated the snowy scenery.

  
"They're here."

  
*******

  
Jared was pacing the waiting area of the ER impatiently. Rich was watching the tall man like a hawk while Rob was busy talking on his phone and Clif had left in search of some coffee.

  
"Jared," Rich was calling out, which made the man stop dead in his tracks, right in front of Rich.

  
"He's okay, isn't he? He's gotta be okay. I mean, shit.... did you see his head? Left side looked worse than the make-up folks could ever come up with... but he's okay, right? He was awake, he.... he smiled at me. Please Rich, tell me he'll be okay, I need him to b..."

  
"JARED," Rich said firmly, grabbing his friend's wrist to get his attention.

  
"Yeah?" Jared looked up.

  
"Sit down and stop babbling. You're not helping him if you drive everyone up the wall." Rich had unleashed his stern voice and it seemed to have some effect. Jared nodded and sat next to Rich, but right at the edge of his seat, bouncing his leg.

  
"I think they might have to change the fight scene, you know, get a cut on Dean so it'd explain how his face looks," Jared continued after being quiet for exactly ten seconds.

  
"Don't worry, big guy... he'll still be pretty. You might just have to worry about keeping the fangirls at bay even more now," Rich joked and burst out laughing at the panicked look in Jared's eyes. Talk about deer in the headlights. Clif returned with a small tray of coffee.

  
"Happened to him?" Clif asked upon seeing Jared's expression. "Is Jensen alright?"

  
Rich laughed and shrugged. "No news on our hot shot yet, but Jared's just worried that the fangirls will dig Jensen's scars." Clif chuckled and handed a mug each to Jared and Rich.

  
"Where's Rob?"

  
"Talking to the director," Rich replied, pointing over Clif's shoulder.

  
Just then a dark haired nurse approached the group, heading straight towards Jared. "Mr. Padalecki? If you want to follow me, Mr. Ackles has asked to see you."

  
Jumping up, Jared spilt some coffee on Rich. He gave him an apologetical look and thrust the half empty mug at his colleague. Then he scrambled to follow the nurse.

  
"He asked for me?" Jared inquired when he caught up with the nurse.

  
"Yes. Don't worry. He's doing fine. Bruised foot, bruised arm, cracked ribs, hypothermia and a few butterlies on his eyebrow. Once the concussion clears up he'll be as good as new." She smiled reassuringly.

  
"Cracked ribs?" Jared gasped.

  
"Painful but not dangerous. If they break and splinter, that's a different story. But they're all wrapped up tight for now. He'll be fine."

  
They reached the cubicle Jensen was being treated in and the nurse held away the curtain to let Jared enter. Jared's eyes immediately fell on Jensen's and they locked. He could see Jensen was in pain. They probably didn't want to pump him too full of painkillers because of the concussion.

  
"Hey," Jared mustered a smile and sat on the edge of the exam table, next to Jensen's legs.

  
"Hey," Jensen croaked softly.

  
"How are you feeling?" Jared was picking on his jeans to busy his hands. He didn't want to be touching Jensen in the ER more than necessary.

  
"Like I crashed my car," Jensen replied with a heavy voice, eliciting a nervous chuckle from Jared.

  
"Mr. Ackles was lucky, considered," a male, ponytailed doctor, whose name tag identified him as Dr. Weston, said. "The foot and the ribs could have been much worse and the hypothermia did enough to keep the swelling in check without causing much damage, since you found him soon enough. Right now the biggest concern is the concussion. CAT scan came back clear, however, so that's something."

  
The man looked up and right at Jared. "I would like to keep him under observation for the night but he insists on going home. Said you'd be watching him."

It wasn't really a question but Jared nodded eagerly.

"Alright, Jessie," the doctor addressed the dark haired nurse, "would you please get the discharge papers for Mr. Ackles."

Nurse Jessie nodded and left.

"Under no circumstances is he to do anything strenuous in the next 48 hours, and that includes filming. If he feels nauseous to the extend of having to throw up or experiences prolongued dizzy spells after the 48 hours are up, I want to see him here immediately."

  
"Of course, Dr. Weston," Jared agreed readily, smiling at the prospect of taking Jensen home.

  
"Very well, then I'll leave you in the capable hands of Jessie," Weston declared, pointing at the nurse who just returned, papers in hand. With a smile at her, the doctor left the cubicle.

  
As Jared helped Jensen to sit up, Jessie placed the papers and a pen on a little table next to Jensen. He signed and scowled when Jared reached for a wheelchair.

  
" 's not that bad, I can walk," Jensen told Jared and hoisted himself up a bit unsteady. The second he put weight on his left foot, he blanched visibly and held his breath for a moment. "S'n of a...," he pressed out but caught himself, looking at Jessie with an apologetical smile. "Sorry."

  
"It's alright," Jessie grinned. "Just thought it was Jensen here, not Dean." Jensen gulped and Jessie laughed. "Yeah, big fan here," she explained. "But I have to agree with him, that foot isn't up to walking just yet. Take a seat."

  
"Well, sweetheart," Jensen started and Jared half turned away rolling his eyes, "no way I'll sit 'n there. You're a fan, ya know Dean walked out of a h'spital with a brok'n leg. Mine's jus' bruis'd."

  
"Well, princess, it's hospital policy and even if your foot was unharmed, your head ain't. You're slurring from here to the North Pole and back and you look like a sneeze from your friend Jared will topple you over, so I say again: Take a seat."

  
Jared was now trying to hide a laugh, emphasis on trying, which earned himself a wannabe death glare from Jensen.

  
"I... you two're gangin' up 'n me," Jensen pouted. "Not fair."

  
"Don't be too hard on yourself. I usually win," Jessie smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Try again when your eggs aren't scrambled."

  
With Jared's help she maneuvered Jensen into the wheelchair and handed him more papers. "Prescription for meds and my personal work phone number, in case of emergency."

  
"Personal work phone?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

  
"Yeah, hospital this big you know many people. This number I usually reserve for colleagues and other hospital personel, hence work phone."

 

"Thanks," Jensen said, stuffing the papers in his pocket. Jessie left and the two actors slowly made their way to their friends.

  
*******

  
Jared opened the front door to let themselves in, keeping his big hazel eyes on Jensen. The ride back in the car had been quiet. He attributed it to Jensen being in pain but towards the end of the drive he got the impression his boyfriend was experiencing a multilayered agony.

  
Clif had dropped them off outside, not because he had wanted to but because Jared had. Rob, Rich and Clif had all offered to keep them company, but Jared had declined, thinking some peace and quiet would be best for Jensen. He could handle that man. In more ways than one. That thought had made him grin, but right now, seeing Jensen standing in the hallway, lips clenched tight, looking ready to keel over, any thought of handling him was pushed to the back.

  
"How are you feeling? You don't look so hot." Jared's concern was palpable.

  
" 'm okay. Jus' need to sit down," Jensen replied through clenched teeth, shuffling into the living room. There he flopped down on the couch.

  
Jared helped Jensen out of his jacket and kneeled down to carefully take the boot off the injured foot. Jensen was resting his head on the couch, closing his eyes.

  
"You still dizzy?"

  
"Hmm," was Jensen's reply. "Head's throbbin', ribs 'n' foot, too. And I feel ready to puke."

  
"I'll get you some water, Jen. Hold on." Jared disappeared into the kitchen.

When he returned with the water, he was sure Jensen was asleep. He put the glass onto the couch table and took the time to rid himself of his jacket and boots. On the way home, Clif had stopped by a pharmacy so Jared could trade in Jensen's prescription. Jared pulled the meds out of his jacket pocket and carried them over to the couch table. He let his gaze wander over the sleeping man and chuckled. He totally got those fangirls. Jensen Ackles was hot no matter how beat up he looked.

  
"You g'nna keep staring at me sleep 'n I'll call ya Cas," Jensen mumbled without cracking open an eye. Jared scowled.

  
"Not staring, babes, admiring."

  
"Nothing to admire, Jay. If I look how I feel...," he trailed off. Jared put his hand to Jensen's forehead, feeling overwarm skin.

  
"You feel hot. Okay, warmer than normal, not at all that hot. But you look hot."

  
At this, Jensen decided to open his eyes to gaze at Jared.

"Yeah well, I feel like crap so cut the sweet talk. How 'bout you gimme some of the good stuff."

  
Jared grabbed the painkillers and an anti-nausea tablet and handed them to Jensen along with the full glass. Jensen tossed the pills back and washed them down with some water.

  
"Come on, babes, let's get you to bed. Can't have you crash on the couch," Jared announced.

  
"Dude, don't mention crashing," Jensen muttered, but dutifully pulled himself up to his full height. Then he slowly headed towards the bedroom, using his hands to steady himself on the furniture and walls.  
At his destination he fumbled with his belt until Jared took pity on him and helped him out of his jeans. Then he carefully lifted the tshirt over Jensen's head, revealing a white wrapping all over Jensen's ribcage.

  
"So, I guess that means no nipple work, eh?" Jared remarked lightly.

  
"You coming onto me?" Jensen grinned and lay down on the bed in nothing but his boxers and the bandage.

  
"Oh, I would, but I'm not sure you're up to it," Jared teased. Clearly the painkillers were kicking in. "They gave you the good stuff, didn't they?" Jensen nodded with a grin and patted the mattress next to him.

  
"C'mere," he drawled.

  
"You sure, Jen? They said you shouldn't work yourself too hard."

  
"Hm, yeah, tell that to my dick." Jared's eyes were immediately drawn to the obvious tent in Jensen's boxers.

  
"Oh damn," Jared moaned at the sight. He'd missed Jensen when he was gone that two days. He'd attended a promo event while Jensen had been wrapping up some Dean-without-Sam scenes. "I missed you," he said, voice thick with excitement. "But you're hurt. I don't wanna hurt you any more."

  
"You won't," Jensen reassured him. "Nobody said it's gotta be rough. Missed ya, too, baby." Unconsciously Jensen licked over his lips and that was all it took to strip down Jared's self restraint. He leaned in to capture Jensen's plump bottom lip with his own and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Everything was coming together at that moment, the time apart, the worry Jared had felt when Jensen wouldn't answer his phone, and Jared just couldn't stop himself from showing Jensen just how much he loved him, needed him. His hand found its way down to Jensen's hot and hard boxers covered erection and he palmed him through the material, drawing a needy moan from the injured man. Then he drew his mouth away from Jensen just long enough to get rid of the boxers, effectively freeing the long, throbbing cock.

  
Jared had wanted to go back to kissing Jensen silly, but the sight before him made his mouth water. He knew, he should get rid of his own clothes before he hurt himself, but he was salivating badly at the prospect of tasting Jensen.

  
"So fucking beautiful," Jared whispered and then took the weeping head in his mouth, running his tongue across the slit to gather up every drop of precum.

  
"Fuuuck," Jensen groaned loudly, lifting his hips trying to push in deeper. Immediately his ribs protested, drawing a gasp from him that didn't hide the discomfort.

  
"Sorry, baby," Jared muttered but Jensen put a finger on his lips to silence him.

  
"Not your fault. Guess that means you're driving tonight," Jensen smiled tightly.

  
"Maybe we should...," Jared began but stopped when he saw Jensen's expression.

  
"You're way overdressed, Rapunzel, lose the fabric."

  
Jared didn't need to be told twice. A moment later he let Jensen rake his eyes hungrily over his naked body, his own dick, like Jensen's, painfully hard and aching for some friction. Jared lay down alongside Jensen, on his side and lifted his right leg over his lover's thighs. Propped up on his elbow he returned to plundering the other man's lips while his right hand encompassed both their erections, pressing them together to create the much anticipated friction. Slowly he squeezed them together and then started moving his hand in the often practised rhythm. Jensen's eyes were closed, his tongue wrestling with Jared's and it took a great effort for him not to buck into Jared's fist.

  
Jared could feel Jensen's body tremble slightly from arousal and the attempt to keep as still as possible. He released their cocks and let his hand wander over Jensen's balls, circled the puckered ring behind them. Jensen moaned into Jared's mouth and slightly moved his hurt foot to give Jared easier access.

  
"You know where the lube is," Jensen mumbled.

  
"Sure you're up to it, baby?"

  
"Jay," Jensen growled, "if ya don't get to work I'll do it myself."

  
Jared grinned and retrieved the lube. Using his index and middle finger he first teased Jensen's hole for a moment, then pushed them in slowly. Jensen relaxed back into the pillow and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling. When Jared's fingers were in as deep as possible, Jared took the head of Jensen's dripping wet cock between his lips and suckled on it in sync with his finger's movements.

  
"Ahhh, Jay, you're a fucking tease," Jensen moaned, breathing heavily.

  
"You ready, baby?" Not waiting for an answer, Jared crawled between Jensen's legs and carefully placed his knees over his shoulders, effectively lining up his precome lubed cock with Jensen's anus. Slowly, he pressed forward, feeling the head squeeze into Jensen's tight hole, stretching it to accomodate his girth.

  
"You're so fucking tight, Jen, so good," Jared groaned and, closing his eyes he leaned his head back, savoring the sensation. Then he started rolling his hips, feeding his hard cock inch by inch into Jensen's hot tunnel. When he was flush in, he opened his eyes to look at how he was stretching his lover. Grabbing Jensen's dick tightly, Jared jerked it a few times and then used his fingers to form a tight ring at the base of his cock.

  
"No cumming without me saying so," he admonished the other man who put up a pout in response. Taking in that expression, Jared suddenly wasn't sure if he could stick to his own guns, as it made his whole body tingle and the urge to pound Jensen's ass tenfolded.

  
"Aw, Jay, i've been waiting two days, don't push your luck," Jensen panted, struggling to keep his hands by his side. He so badly wanted to touch himself and finally settled for raking his fingers across Jared's hips.

  
"Fuck, Jen," Jared moaned, his hips picking up speed on their own volition. The friction was too sweet to resist and he gave in to the feeling. When he felt his balls tightening up he let go of Jensen's cock. Without breaking his pace Jared settled his gaze on the weeping dick of his boyfriend, moaning at the sight.

"Cum for me, baby," he whispered.

With a low growl from deep inside, Jensen's whole body tensed and he bucked his hips up as the first jets of hot cum shot up against Jared's muscled chest. He was vaguely aware of Jared shuddering inside his tunnel, coating it with his sperm while he was still squirting out his love juice like it would never end. He opened his eyes to see the ecstatic bliss on Jared's face, then they rolled up in his head and all sensations ceased to exist.  
Jared was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and his head rolled back as he was coming down from the indescribable bliss he'd felt.

He pulled out of Jensen and smacked his thigh as way to tell him to move up a bit. His body felt drained and all he wanted to do was cuddle up to his man and drift off the sleep. When he got no reaction, he chuckled briefly.

  
"Hey, Jen, I know you're all fucked out but gimme some space, cos I feel the same."

Jensen didn't move, but for the steady rise and fall of the bandaged ribs.

"Jensen?"

Jared felt apprehension rising inside his chest and he scrambled to sit next to the older man, gently shaking his shoulder. There was no reaction, no mumbled leave me alone or grunt or anything.

"Jensen, you're scaring me," Jared said loudly, running his hand over Jensen's stubbled cheek. "JENSEN!"

  
*******

  
Jessie had just plonked down on her couch, kicking up her feet on the coffee table in an uncharacteristic manner. Screw manners today, she had just met her two favorite guys from her favorite tv show. Not exactly in the best of circumstances, but damn... she didn't mind.

  
When "Carry On, Wayward Son" blared from her bag, she frowned, putting down the ice tea she'd been sipping on to fetch the phone. Her work phone, as she called it. Probably one of her colleagues who heard about THE story - it wasn't every day you got to see not one but two adorable, drop dead gorgeous, famous guys in her line of work - and wanted first hand gossip from her.

  
She dug up the phone from the bag and frowned. Unknown caller. All of the colleagues who had this number were showing up by name. The only other person she had given this number was... Jensen Ackles. Shaking her head slowly, Jessie pressed the green button an held the phone to her ear.

  
" 'lo?" She croaked.

  
"Is this Jessie?" A male voice asked. She knew the voice, but it wasn't Jensen Ackles.

  
"Yeah," Jessie confirmed. "What happened?"

  
"Um, this is Jared Padalecki, you handed your number to..."

  
"Jensen earlier, yes I know," Jessie cut in. "Did something happen?"

  
"I... he won't wake up, I mean he's breathing and everything but I can't rouse him. Not even a moan or anything. He's like... out cold." Jessie could hear Jared was worried. So she needed to keep a cool head.

  
"Okay, start from the beginning. What happened when he got home?"

  
"He was okay, I mean, a bit nauseous and his head hurt. So he took something for the nausea and of those painkillers from the prescription," Jared filled her in.

  
"Right, and then?"

  
"He was tired so he went to bed and um.... anyways, he was totally fine so we..., he went to sleep and now he's like dead to the world. Should I take him back to hospital?"

  
"He took the painkillers, you said, right? They can knock you out pretty good. How long after taking them did he pass out?"

  
"Err... not sure, half an hour maybe?" Jared provided.

  
"Hmm... a bit soon, but not unheard of. And he went to bed straight after taking them?"

  
"Yeah, he still, um... we were still talking a bit, but yes."

  
"Talking?" Jessie grinned. The way Jared hummed and hawed she had a pretty good idea what that talk really was. "Tell you what, let him sleep a bit. He got a good knock to the head and those meds really knock you out, especially if you're... active after taking them, they get circulated much faster. So if you still can't wake him in about an hour, call an ambulance."

  
"You sure?" Jared sounded uncertain, on edge and caught out all at once and Jessie wouldn't be surprised if he were blushing. But of course she couldn't see him.

  
"Yeah, hot shot, I'm sure. He'll be fine. You just worked him too hard... no pun intended."  
Jared snorted on the other end of the line. "Alright. Thanks for your help. You, em... won't say anything?"

  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," Jessie promised solemnly.

  
"Thanks. I'll let you know in an hour. Take care."

  
Jared disconnected the call and Jessie sat down, staring at the phone in her hands. Then she grinned and took a big sip of her ice tea. She flicked on the TV and relaxed to whatever was on, because her thoughts didn't let her concentrate on anything else anyways.

  
An hour later her work cell rang again. Unknown number. When she picked up she didn't even have time to say anything. A fairly deep, very familiar voice talked before she could.

  
"Jessie? It's Jensen. This big old worry wart, aka Jared, told me I should let you know I'm up and about. What did he tell you?"

  
"Um, hi Jensen. Good to hear you speak without a slur, and as for Jared, he said nothing. He was just concerned because you were doing a pretty good impression of Sleeping Beauty."

  
"Oh, yeah... well, I got an excuse. So, again, thanks for caring. And for calming down that big old moose here."

  
"You're most welcome. Stay safe... and if you need any advice, call."

  
"Might just do that. Bye, Jess."

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Well, people have been asking for bottom Jensen. I don't really see him as a bottom... not a regular at any rate, but... there you go.


End file.
